


Dans l'ombre laissée par L

by malurette



Series: Gribouillis sur bouts de papier [3]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Competitiveness, Determination, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Not So Different, ruthlessness
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini-recueil de drabbles & mini-fics pour Near et Mello, un peu Matt aussi ;<br/>1ère vignette : Mello, prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. 2ème : Near versus Kira et l'ombre de L. <br/>3ème : Quillsh Wammy et L, Son génie personnel. <br/>4ème : Matt/Mello, Fringué comme quoi ?<br/>5ème : Near & Mello, Une minute de silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mello, prêt à tout

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jouets d’enfants, jeux d’adultes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320113) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prêt à tout pour atteindre son but, sans s'arrêter aux détails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Prêt à tout  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Death Note  
>  **Personnages :** Mello  
>  **Genre :** amoral  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Ō baTsugumi et Obata Takeshi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Et de remplir la baignoire avec  le sang de ses sbires. »  
>  d’après GabyLC pour un Arbre à Drabbles (o9 au 20 octobre ‘09 chez Drakys)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** 2ème saison, forcément  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100 

Le sang de ses sbires qu’il n’a pas hésité à sacrifier entache les mains de Mello mais la fin justifie les moyens.  
De toute façon, il n’est pas là pour faire régner la justice, concept artificiel et creux ; lui, il veut juste gagner et prouver qu’il est le meilleur. À ce stade, il ne pense même pas que le meilleur gagne de dicter ses propres concepts aux autres et qu’il peut devenir la justice par la force des choses. La philosophie n’est pas son fort.

Ce qui est sûr, c’est que grâce à ça, c’est lui qui a l’avantage.


	2. Near & Light, pas son égal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un détective, un criminel, et une ombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Il ne sera pas son égal.  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Death Note  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ‘Near’, Yagami Light  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ōba et Obata, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Near/Light dans cet ordre, Coup par coup »  
> pour Shirenai sur kyrielle_100 (mars ‘10)   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** boh, quelque part dans la 2ème saison…  
>  **Note :** pas franchement couplesque, juste un peu de déni ; pour moi autrement ça serait OOC de la part de Near  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Kira a su devenir L en pensée, reproduire ses schémas d’action et le devancer, jusqu’à le tuer. Near ne fera pas l’erreur de le sous-estimer, mais il ne le surestimera pas non. Coup par coup, à son tour il reproduit et devance sa pensée. Seul le souvenir de L l’empêche de se laisser totalement fasciner : Kira est un criminel, un boucher, l’assassin du vrai L, et Near le stoppera. Il n’a pas le droit de le considérer comme un digne adversaire, comme L l’a fait. Il ne sera pas son égal. Il ne l’admire certainement pas, oh non !


	3. Wammy & L - Génie personnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wammy a découvert quelque chose d'unique et entend bien polir cette gemme inestimable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Son génie personnel…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Death Note  
>  **Personnages :** Quillsh Wammy et L  
>  **Genre :** de gen à creepy  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ohba & Obata, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « sans réfléchir, Gray gèle l’eau de Jubia pour qu’elle reste avec lui. »  
> d’après Hisilde sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : longtemps avant la série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Pour qu’L reste avec lui, Quillsh a dû faire des pieds et des mains. C’était son prodige, son protégé : pas question de l’abandonner à une autre institution, pas question non plus qu’il arrive quoi que ce soit qui le pousse à vouloir partir.

Il accède à ses moindres désirs, arguant que ça n’est pas le pourrir mais aider son talent si spécial à s’épanouir en le libérant de toutes les contraintes inutiles. Il… s’arrange pour qu’il ait accès à des situations divertissantes et enrichissantes. Évidemment, avec son fonctionnement si particulier, il ne peut plus le lâcher seul dans le monde.


	4. Near & Mello - Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En souvenir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une minute de silence  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Death Note  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Near  & Mello  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ōba & Obata, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Irrationnellement, N n’arrive plus à parler.) »  
> d’après Cassidy_B sur un Sapin à Drabbles (23 déc. ’11 – o9 janv. ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : 2ème saison  
>  **Avertissement :** mort de perso   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

N n’arrive plus à parler pendant un long moment après avoir acquis la certitude de la mort de M. Il s’y attendait, pourtant. Il savait bien que Mello, trop tête brûlée, courait à sa perte. Et lui, censé être plus froid et plus raisonnable, ne devrait pas se laisser affecter ainsi.

Il peut toujours raisonner. Son esprit est clair. Trop même peut-être.

Il se trouve juste qu’il n’a plus aucune envie de répondre à Gevanni qui cherche à le questionner.  
Il doit se concentrer sur ce qu’a laissé M. Sans plus se laisser distraire.


	5. Matt/Mello - Bzz?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où l'on fait preuve de mauvais goût.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Bzzz...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Death Note  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** 'Matt' Mail Jeevas/'Mello' Mihael Keel  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Ohba et Obata, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "Abeille" d’après 31_jours (1er avril '16)  
>  **Prompt :** Yaoi Day (8-1)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Mello toisa Matt d’un œil critique et grimaça.   
\- Toi et ton goût des rayures… ces couleurs sont immondes. En plus, avec tes lunettes, tu ressembles à la mascotte des Cheerios. 

Matt ne se laissa pas démonter et haussa les épaules, faisant onduler lesdites rayures. 

\- Toi aussi tu dois t’emmerder sévère si t’en es réduis à faire des commentaires sur les fringues des autres.   
\- C’est surtout que ça me pique les yeux. Tu ferais mieux d’enlever tout ça.   
\- Et de venir te butiner au passage ?   
\- Tu me prends pour une fleur, tête de nœud ?  
\- C’est toi qui l’as dit…


End file.
